pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style)
Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Anna (Frozen) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Honey Lemon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Gogo Tomago Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Style) - Transcripts Category:Nelvana and UltraDeon Ellipsode Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG